


You Think I Can't Fuck?

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Adultery, Barebacking, Choking, Homophobia, M/M, Rough anal, Spanking, mentioning of nickles, rough oral, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Magnus runs off Nathan after they get into an altercation. Pickles gets all fired up over Magnus running off his "fuck buddy" but Magnus isn't the one being taught a lesson.





	You Think I Can't Fuck?

Pickles was a fiery drunk, stubborn and sure of himself. It didn't help that Magnus had started a fight with Nathan again. Pickles was sitting on the couch trying to calm Nathan down, while he himself was pissed off. Nathan finally got up and huffed, "I'm going out for a drink!" Nathan shouted angrily. Skwisgaar ran up to the lead singer from the couch, "Don'ts leaves me wit Magnus!" He cried, Nathan grumbled to himself and sighed, "Okay, lets go." Nathan relented. Pickles sighed as the two walked out of the apartment. Murderface had been out long before those two, searching around for any girl desperate enough to get in bed with him.

Now it was only Pickles and Magnus and Pickles was about to fuck up Magnus. The redhead got tired of sitting around and waiting for Magnus to come out of his room. He stood up quickly and stormed to the brunet's room, banging on the door so hard he was sure his hands would bruise. Magnus grunted from inside the room and got up to answer it. The door flung open after a couple of seconds and there stood a tired looking Magnus, "What?" He inquired. The redhead wanted to reach up and smack the ever living shit out of Magnus, "Don't feckin 'what?' me ya douchebaig! Ya feckin made Na'tan storm out da feckin house 'n now no one's ganna come home until four in da feckin' mornin'!" Pickles shouted, "Sorry I made your fuck buddy mad... But it's not my problem that you're not getting laid tonight." Magnus stated smugly, a hand on his hip. Pickles wanted to beat the ever living shit out of the smug bastard.

Magnus's expression shifted to interest, "Unless.... Unless of course you want me to replace him." Magnus said with a smug smirk and his arms crossed. Pickles glared at him, "Is that it, huh, you fag?" Magnus inquired, his smugness never faltering for even a second. Pickles wrinkled up his nose at the brunet, "You? Replace Na'tan?" Pickles said in a questioning tone, he laughed after those words left his lips, "Oh what? You think you're too good for me?" Magnus asked, Pickles gave him a look that said 'Is that even a question?' and Magnus bared his teeth.

The brunet grabbed the front of Pickles's shirt, "You think I can't fuck? Huh, is that it? I can make you see fuckin' stars, you stupid young slut." Magnus remarked through is teeth. Pickles laughed bitterly at him, "I feckin' doubt dat, ya shithead." The redhead spoke bitterly. The brunet smirked, "Heh, I like a challenge, Pickles." Magnus said, leaning in close. Pickles looked at him with anger and a little something else in his eyes. Magnus continued to smirk, "You can't fool me, Pickles..." Magnus said, his voice getting husky and low, "I know you want to be tamed." He nearly whispered, "Let me show you things Nathan can't do." The brunet spoke inches from the drummer's lips. Pickles still glared at him, but it was half-hearted, he let Magnus kiss him. Pickles kissed back and groaned when Magnus shoved him against the wall. The brunet grabbed Pickles's ass and let his other hand grip his throat. Pickles groaned when Magnus began to squeeze his neck, their tongues fighting for dominance. Pickles's fingers tangled themselves in Magnus's messy hair and his right leg went up and around the older man's waist.

Magnus pulls back from their kiss, leaving Pickles breathless. The older man smirked and slung the redhead over his shoulder, Pickles yelped, "Magnus!" He exclaimed. Magnus carried Pickles to his room, throwing the redhead on the bed and shutting the door behind them both with his foot. Magnus pounced onto the bed and crawled over top of Pickles, "You ever been with an older guy before?" He asked with a sick smirk, Pickles rolled his eyes, "Not since Snakes n' Barrels." He remarked, Magnus smirked, "Back when you looked like a chick?" He taunted. Pickles glared at him, "Easy tiger." Magnus chuckles, leaning down to start nipping at the redhead's neck. The drummer soon felt his face start to heat up, his cheeks turning a rosy color. Pickles groaned, grabbing at Magnus's messy hair, "G-Gahd." He groaned. The guitarist smirked, "You sound just like a virgin." He spoke with a deadly tone, pulling away from Pickles neck, he looked at Pickles, his hands holding the drummer's face. The two locked eyes for a moment before Magnus picked back up his smirk, "But we both know you're a whore." His words came out thick and smooth, darkening Pickles's blush and making his spine shiver. Pickles still made an effort to glare at the older man but Magnus just chuckled, "What? Nathan never called you any names?" He inquired, running his hands up Pickles shirt to pinch at the drummers pink nipples. Pickles's head fell back and he let out a little gasp, "How boring he must be." Magnus chuckled.

Pickles whined and squirmed under Magnus's attention, "Ya know, Pickles, I always liked you more than the others." Magnus growled through his teeth, yanking off the drummer's shirt. Pickles looked up at Magnus, "Really?" He inquired, "Yeah, but maybe that's 'cause I've always wanted to fuck you." Magnus answered with a smirk and he pulled his own shirt off. Magnus's smirk grew wider, "Maybe that's why I got Nathan to run off tonight." He said with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Pickles looked up at him, he was shocked but he wasn't about to stop the guitarist. Magnus then crawled down Pickles's body and nipped at his hip, undoing the drummer's fly. Magnus made quick work of yanking the pants off the redhead, smirking up at Pickles as the drummer's erection sprung free. Pickles noticed a glimmer in the brunet's eyes, "Already hard?" Magnus question with a smirk, "You've gaht a way wit words." Pickles said, blushing hard. Magnus made quick work of ripping off his jeans and boxers and Pickles couldn't help but look. The drummer gasped, it was much longer than he'd expected, Magnus chuckled at Pickles, "Like it?" He inquired, rubbing his cock slowly.

The redhead bit his bottom lip, "It's so feckin' long." He spoke in awe, Magnus couldn't help but grin, "You're damn right it is, now get over here." He commanded. Pickles got to his knees and crawled over to the older man, "Do you like sucking dick, Pickles?" Magnus asked, Pickles blushed and looked away and mumbled a small, "Yeah." The brunet gave a short chuckle. He grabbed the redhead by the chin, jerking him to look Magnus in the eye, "I said, do you like sucking dick?" He asked louder with a more firm tone, "Y-Yea!" Pickles replied, Magnus grinned once more, "Good, then get to sucking." Magnus said, standing up straight and presenting his cock to Pickles. The drummer was intimidated but decided trying was better than nothing, he leaned in, on all fours, and kissed the tip of Magnus's dick. He looked up at the brunet as he licked from the base to the tip of the man's throbbing cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Magnus grinned dirtly and let out a throaty chuckle, "What a good slut." He groaned, resting one of his hands on Pickles's head. The drummer wrapped his lips around the brunet's cock and went down as far as he could, sucking as if his life depended on it. Pickles started a pace of slow and hard, moving slowly but sucking with all his might. Magnus didn't seem to mind, his head was back and he was letting out grunts of pleasure.

Maguns's cock was much too long to fit in the redhead's mouth, his gag reflex wouldn't allow it. Pickles could only go a little over halfway down. The redhead pulled off after gagging for the seventh time, spit connected a small little line between the tip of Magnus's cock and Pickles's lips. The redhead broke it to move to kiss up the side of the guitarist's cock, leaving sloppy kisses and licks to the head. Magnus sigh, "Jesus Christ, you're fucking good at that." Magnus groaned, Pickles swirls his tongue around the tip of Magnus's dick again, going back down slowly. Magnus grins as he grabs a fist full of dreds, and he then begins to face fuck Pickles mercilessly. Pickles gags, tears streaming down his cheeks, and yet he still tries to suck for all his worth, even with Magnus making it nearly impossible to focus. Magnus groans as Pickles gags around him, "Mmm, we'll have to work on that gag reflex." He groaned as he shoved his dick down Pickles's throat. Pickles gags violently, gripping Magnus's hips as he looks up at the brunet with tear stained cheeks. Magnus grinned down at the redhead, "But overall, your oral is fucking perfect." He remarked, pulling off the redhead. Pickles was left gasping for breath on all fours, Magnus reaches over and smacks the redhead's ass, "Good job, slut." He complimented.

The guitarist gets behind Pickles, spitting on his asshole and pressing a finger against it. Pickles whined as Magnus teased him, "Whine all you want, Pickles." Magnus said, "Just makes me harder." He added, shoving his middle finger inside the drummer. The redhead gasped, "Oh gahd!" He cried, Magnus smirked, "Still so sensitive, even after Nate got done with ya?" Magnus inquired, readying another finger for entry. Pickles blushed, "H-he's real gentle." The redhead responds, "What a pussy." Magnus scoffed, shoving two fingers into the drummer. Pickles cried out and gripped at the sheets, whining as Magnus started moving them sooner than he expected. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh Gahd!" Pickles panted and groaned, Magnus shoved his fingers in hard and stabbed the redhead's g-spot, "Magnus!" He cried out, "First time you've said my name like that." Magnus smirked as he continued to harshly finger fuck Pickles's ass, "Think, I like it." He added. Pickles squirmed and moaned helplessly, "Magnus! Gahd! Oh! Oh gahd!" Pickles cried out, "Yeah, I like that." Magnus nodded to himself, letting his other hand go up to grab Pickles's throat. The guitarist pulled his fingers out of Pickles and let his free hand come down to smack Pickles's ass, earning a groan from the drummer. Magnus squeezed tighter around the redhead's neck as he continued to spank him, "This remind you of your golden years, you slut?" Magnus taunted.

Pickles let out a weak mewl of pleasure and Magnus delivered one hard final blow to the redhead's ass. Pickles moaned loudly at the harsh smack, his ass burning horribly and his cheeks red. Magnus smirked and flipped Pickles on his back, pulling the redhead's legs over his shoulder. "You want it, Pickles?" He inquired, leaning down further, inches from the drummer's face, "You want my cock?" He asked again, his smirk wide and his eyes gleaming as he lubed up his cock. Pickles blushed dark but he was so needy he didn't care, "Just fuck me!" The redhead blurted out, "Fuck me, Magnus!" He cried. That was all the brunet needed to hear, he plunged his cock into the redhead. Pickles shut his eyes tight, "Oh gahd!" He cried out, grabbing onto Magnus's back for dear life. Magnus let his head fall back, "Fuck, what a tight ass." He groaned. Magnus started a slow pace, waiting for Pickles to get situated and catch his breath. Pickles groaned and gave Magnus those pleading eyes, "What's wrong, huh?" Magnus inquired, "You wanna be fucked like a pornstar? Huh?" Magnus asked, rutting into Pickles harshly, causing the redhead to cry out, "Feck!" Magnus smirked, "Is that what you want, Pickles? To be fucked like a pornstar?" He asked through his teeth as he began to fuck Pickles at a punishing pace.

The thrusts were sending Pickles into a frenzy of groans, moans, and clawing at the bed. "You like this you slut? Huh? Is this what you like?" Magnus taunted, digging his nails into Pickles's hips, "How about I tell your boyfriend you like it like this, you slut?" Magnus taunted, "Huh? Would you fuckin' like that?" Magnus growled as he assaulted Pickles's prostate. Pickles was moaning uncontrollably, loving how Magnus was shaming him and making him feel like a cheap whore. The redhead couldn't stop the moans, "Magnus! Oh Magnus! Gahd, ya feck better dan Nat'an! Oh Gahd!" Pickles cried out, "That's right, bitch." Magnus growled, flipping Pickles over onto his knees and continuing his sodomy. Magnus smacked the redhead's ass, "Gahd! Magnus! Magnus! I love yer cahck, Magnus! Feck! 'M close!" Pickles whined. The brunet smirked, letting his hand go around to grab Pickles's cock and begin to jerk him off. The redhead's hips twitched violently as he got pleasure from both ends, "Feck! Feck, Magnus! 'M gonna cum!" Magnus groaned as the redhead's asshole tightened around his cock, "Oh gahd! Don't stahp! Don't stahp! Magnus! Oh Magnus" Pickles cried out, his head hanging down as he drooled everywhere.

Pickles's cock ached and he was so close, he was going to cum any second and then he just couldn't hold on, it was too much. Too good. Pickles cried out, "Magnus! I-! 'M cummin'! Oh Gahd, 'M cummin' Magnus! Feck! Cum in my ass!" The redhead cried out wantonly as he came all over Magnus's hand. Magnus couldn't help but groan at Pickles's tightening walls, he gave a few more quick and unsteady thrusts and then he let off a huge load inside the drummer. Pickles gasped and moaned at the warmth, "Magnus." He whimpered. Magnus gave a, "Hmpf." And thrust a few more slow thrusts into the drummer, fucking his cum deeper inside. Pickles let out a pitiful whimper when Magnus pulled out, all the guitarist's cum leaking down the redhead's leg.

The brunet smacked Pickles's red ass, "We should do this again sometime." Magnus said, Pickles turned his head to look at Magnus and smiled, "Totally." He nodded.


End file.
